Goku of the Frieza Force
by AlphaMike369
Summary: Events have not transpired like they should have. Goku is forced to accepted Raditz's invite in order to keep the Earth safe. But how will Earth's savior fair as he is flung into the clutches of the Saiyan and Frieza?
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

A/N: Hey there! Another Dragon Ball fic! Blame Super. Ever since it came out dubbed, my mind as reverted to it's Dragon Ball state, like it was when I first started the series. And just to remind people, I'm watching the show dubbed, so no spoilers. Also, let me know if you want to see movie characters, like Broly, Turles, and/or Cooler.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, much to my displeasure.

Chapter 1: The Deal

Atop a golden cloud known as the Flying Nimbus flew Goku, the strongest being on Earth, in his usual orange gi. On his shoulder was his four year old son, Gohan. Gohan had on a yellow tunic with a white circle in the middle outlined in black. His family kanji was written in red inside the white spot. Under the tunic he wore green shirt and pants, as well as black boots. Atop his long black hair was a red hat with yellow trimmings. And attached to the very top of it was the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

The two flew over the ocean toward their destination. Goku had received a message that his friends were holding a reunion at Kame House. This excited him, as he hadn't seen any of them in five years. Not since the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where he saved the world from the reincarnation of the evil Demon King Piccolo and finally claimed the title of World Martial Arts Champion! And after pleading with his wife Chichi, he managed to convince her to let him bring Gohan to meet them, so long as he was back in time to continue his studies. He wondered how they've been since then.

Gohan was curious about his dad's friends but also very nervous. He had been raised in the isolated mountain region of Mt. Paozu, where no one but his family lived. As such, he had no experience with other people and was very shy. He hoped his father's friends were as nice as his father said.

Soon a tiny island became visible. The only things visible on it were three palm trees with bushes around the base of them, sand on the edges with grass covering the rest, and a pink two-story house with a red roof the words Kame House on it. When the Nimbus hovered a foot above the ground, Goku hopped off with Gohan in his arms and shouted, "Hey! Anyone home?"

The sound of feet could be heard as soon as he spoke. The door opened and out came three people. The first was Bulma, a blue haired woman in a white jacket, shorts, and shoes, as well as a blue tank top and socks. The second was Krillin, a short bald man wearing the same thing as Goku, but without the blue undershirt. Third was Master Roshi, an old man who was also bald, but had a bushy white beard and mustache. He wore a green shirt, yellow shorts, sunglasses with red trims, and red sandals. In his right hand was a walking stick. The last to come out was a brown sea turtle, Turtle.

"Hey guys," Goku said with a short wave.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed, glad to see him after so long.

"It's good to see you again," Master Roshi tells his old student. "You're looking well."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed, before noticing the kid in his arms. "What's with the kid though?"

"Yeah are you running a daycare or something?" Krillin asked, just as confused as the rest of them.

Goku shook his head. "He's my son."

"Whaa!" Shock was evident on their faces.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Goku said as he put Gohan down.

"He's adorable," Bulma commented as the shock wore off slightly. She couldn't believe Goku was a father. It was so unreal.

Goku looked down at his son. "Say hello Gohan."

Gohan looked at his dad's friends and bowed his head. "Hello."

Though surprised by his manners, something he obviously got from his mother, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin bowed back and said hi as well. Once that was done, Goku properly introduced his son. "This is Gohan."

"Gohan eh?" Master Roshi noted with intrigue. "So you named him after your grandpa." Goku nodded.

Meanwhile, Turtle approached the young child. Seeing this, Gohan clutched his dad's leg, unsure of the creature's motive. Bulma makes her way to him and crouches down. "Hey Gohan, I'm Bulma. How old are you?" she asks.

Gohan looks at his fingers before holding up four. "Four and a half."

"And are you gonna be a big strong fighter like your dad?" she asks.

"Actually," Goku cuts in, "Chichi doesn't let him train."

"What? Really?" Bulma asked. It was hard to believe. She turned back to the child. "If you're not gonna be a martial artist like your dad, what are you gonna be?"

His answer only shocked her more. "An orthopedist."

As Bulma tried to comprehend what she had just been told, Gohan noticed that Turtle was right next to him. Scared, he clung harder to his father. "He's only saying hi Gohan," Goku told him.

"That's right," Turtle said. "I don't bite."

As Gohan turned toward Turtle, Bulma finally noticed his furry appendage. Gasping, she pointed at it. "I-is that a tail?" she asked the father, slightly fearful.

Unaware of her concern, he gladly answered, "Yeah, he was born with it. Just like me." He turned back to his son, who had finally warmed up to Turtle and was petting his head with a smile on his face.

Concern was now evident on everyone's face. "Goku, has anything strange happen to Gohan at night?" Bulma asked.

"Strange?" Goku wasn't sure what she meant. He knew that it wasn't normal to have a tail. He learned that much, having traveled across the world and never meeting another human with a tail. But he got the feeling she meant something else.

"Has he ever looked at the full moon?" Roshi clarified.

"Um…" Goku couldn't understand why they were asking this. Why did it matter if Gohan looked at the full moon or not. What would be strange about it? "Well, I don't think so. We usually go to bed early." Their relief at his answer only raised his curiosity at their questions. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing!" they answered simultaneously, only fueling Goku's curiosity.

"See, uh, w-we were… Making small talk! Yeah, that's it," Roshi said, hoping it was enough to convince the young man do drop the subject.

"Oh, okay," Goku said, accepting the explanation.

While Goku watched his son play with Turtle, Bulma, Krillin and Roshi sighed in relief. They remembered when Goku looked at the full moon back when he had a tail. He turned into a giant, rampaging monkey. Goku had no control over himself in that form and would attack anything, even attacking them. Goku was aware of the beast's existence due to warnings his grandpa gave him, but what he did not know was that he was that very beast. And because his grandpa was killed by it, everyone agreed not to tell him, not wanting to put their friend through the anguish of knowing he killed the man who raised him.

Changing the subject, Krillin quickly commented, "Gohan's really a lot different than when you were a kid."

"Yeah," Goku agreed, sounding a bit dejected. "Chichi's really protective of him. She makes him study in his room all day. I don't mind, so long as it's what Gohan wants, but I wish she'd let me give him some training, so he can defend himself. But Chichi says martial arts is a waste of energy."

"Then what does that make us?" Krillin asked, feeling insulted since he dedicated himself to that particular practice.

Roshi spoke up. "Don't get all worked up boys. You can't expect everyone to agree with what we do."

"I guess," Krillin conceded.

"Hey guys." Everyone turn toward Goku. "Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

They could help but chuckle a bit. He may be older and a parent, but he was still the same old Goku.

And so they ate and chatted about past adventures, unaware of the new evil that had appeared on Earth.

* * *

Piccolo stood at the edge of a cliff in a rocky region of the world. ' _It's time. I've waited long enough. After five years of rigorous training, I will finally get my revenge on Goku, and this world will kneel before me!'_ A smirk appeared on his face as the thought killing Goku with his new technique entered his mind. But his thoughts were interrupted as he sense a power approaching his location. An incredibly large one. ' _Wha… This power!'_ Piccolo thought as he turned around. ' _Goku? No. I'd know his energy anywhere and this ain't his.'_

He didn't have much more time to think because the person emanating that power landed in front of him. The stranger was a man with long, spiky black hair that reached his legs. He wore a strange black and brown armor with shorts that barely covered his legs. Over his left eye was an unusual green device. "Well this is a surprise. I came here looking for Kakarot, and I end up finding a Namekian," the stranger said.

' _Namekian?'_ Piccolo wondered. He'd think about that later though. Right now he need to deal with this guy. "Well, I don't know any Kakarot, but clearly I ain't him, so beat it."

However, the stranger just chuckled. "Oh I bet you'd like it if I just left." He tapped a button on the device attached to his head. A bunch of symbols appeared. "Power level… 322. Way above anything one would expect from a planet like this. But then again, you're not from this planet."

' _Who is this guy? He has an insane amount of power, then he claims I something called a Namekian and that I'm not from this world. So, what? I'm not a demon but an alien?'_

"Still, I won't recommend starting a fight with me, not with such an inferior power level," the man taunted.

Piccolo got mad. "Hold on! You came here, I didn't invite you. I never said I wanted a fight."

"No, but maybe I do."

' _Fine! If that's how he wants it…'_ "Take this!" Piccolo brought his arm and blasted the stranger with a yellow energy blast. It hit him directly and exploded.

However, when the smoke clear, the stranger was fine. He didn't have a single scratch. "Not bad. I think you managed to singe some of my leg hair." Piccolo looked at him in shock. There was no way this guy could have taken that blast and remained unscathed. "Now let me show you a real attack." The man raised his arms, purple energy forming in his hands. "It's one of my favorites. I call this move Double Sunday." He thrusts both hands forward and unleashes two purple energy waves toward Piccolo. The green fighter tried to dodge but it was too late. The attack was too fast and Piccolo still had his weighted clothes, reducing his speed. The blast consumed him, leaving nothing behind. "Well that was boring." Suddenly, his device started beeping. "Seems my scouter has pick up another large power level on this planet. And it's larger than the Namekian's. I must be Kakarot." He flew off, into the air and in the direction the power was coming from.

* * *

While Gohan continued playing with Turtle, Goku and the others were at the patio table, reminiscing about old times. Goku had gotten to the part of his story of when Ninja Murasaki attempted a jump attack with his sword, only to land on his power pole, making everyone laugh. "It was like he had a tail too!" he said after he managed to calm down a bit, only to laugh again even harder, along with everyone else.

"To think, he was one of the most feared assassins in the world, but the way you described him makes him seem more like a goof," the Turtle Hermit commented.

Krillin chuckled. "I guess no one's ever what you'd expect, huh?"

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "Take Master Roshi here. A legend in the world of martial arts, and yet otherwise he's nothing but a dirty old man!" Everyone but Roshi laughed at that.

"So Goku, have you decided what you want to wish for?" Krillin asked. When they asked him earlier about the Four-Star Dragon Ball on Gohan's head, Goku explained that he was collecting the them because Gohan wanted to meet Shenron.

"Not really," Goku replied.

"Oh come on Goku. There has to be something,"

"Why? I mean, I already have everything I could want. I have my wife Chichi and my son Gohan in our little house on Mt. Paozu, and you guys. Plus I'm getting stronger so if Piccolo decides he wants revenge I'll be ready. I don't know what else I could possibly want."

Bulma chuckled as she looked at Goku. "I guess I shouldn't be surprise. Ever since you were a kid all you need was training and food in your belly to satisfy you."

"And now you have another form of satisfaction, eh?" the turtle hermit commented, before leaning toward his tallest student. "Mind giving me the details later?" he whispered.

Goku looked at him confused while Bulma whacked the old man on the head, having a pretty good idea what he was asking. "Like I said, a dirty old man." She turned back to Goku. "Maybe Gohan wants something."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll ask. Hey Gohan!" Goku called out.

Gohan, who was riding atop Turtle, heard his father call him He got off his new friend and ran toward them. "Yes daddy?"

"Let me ask you something. When we summon Shenron, what would you…" he stopped and stared at Gohan's head. "Um, son? Where's the dragon ball?"

Gohan looked at his father confused. "It's right here daddy." He took off his hat and showed it, only to understand his father's query when instead of the dragon ball, there was a perfectly round grey stone. "B-but it was right here."

"It looks like the dragon ball has turned to stone," Bulma deduced. "But why? That only happens if someone makes a wish on them or…"

"Or Kami dies," Goku finished solemnly. "I'm gonna head to the Lookout. Please look after Gohan until…" His head snapped to the side and he looked off into the distance, his eyes wide. "No… way!"

Roshi and Krillin looked in the same direction, concern evident on their faces. Bulma looked at them confused. "What is it?"

"There's an insane power coming right this way!" Goku answered just as what they were sensing came into view. It was a man in strange armor. Goku, Krillin, and Roshi got into their fighting stance while Bulma kept Gohan close to her near the house. The man landed on the island and looked at Goku. "There you are. It's been a long time, but I'd recognize you anywhere Kakarot."

"Huh? Kakarot?" Goku looked at him confused.

"Yes. I'm speaking to you Kakarot. What the hell have you been doing?" the stranger demanded. "Why isn't your mission complete. You should have already killed every Earthling on this planet! Why haven't you?"

"Killed every… Why would I do that?" Goku couldn't understand what this guy was talking about. He claimed to know him, but calls him Kakarot instead of Goku and claim he was suppose to kill everyone on Earth, which is completely ridiculous. Meanwhile, Roshi looked away nervously.

"Listen pal," Krillin started, walking up to the stranger. "I think this all a big misunderstanding. See, you've clearly got the wrong guy. So why don't head on back to wherever you came from and…" Before he could finish, something brown and furry whacked him, sending him through the wall into the house.

"Krillin!" Goku called out, worried about his best friend. He turned to face the man who hurt him, only to stare at the appendage the stranger used. "What the… Is that a…"

"A tail!" Bulma exclaimed as she struggled to keep Gohan from rushing to his father. It was true. This man possessed a tail just like the one Goku use to have.

"Finally recognize me, Kakarot?" the man asked.

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Goku shouted. "Just who are you and why do you keep calling me Kakarot? My name is Goku!"

The tailed man started getting angry. "What is wrong with you? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Um, actually, I did. Back when I was a baby," Goku admitted. "I still have the scar, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"That explains it. Clearly you've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Goku demanded.

"Who you really are," the man answered. "Your name is Kakarot, and you are not of this world."

"That's a lie!" Goku insisted.

"I don't think so." Everyone turn to Roshi in shock. "There's something you don't know. Something your grandfather once told me. You see, many years ago, as he wandered the forests, he came upon a recently formed crater caused by a spaceship. And inside was a baby with a tail."

"M-me?" Goku asked, pointing to himself.

Roshi nodded. "He took the child in as his own, but you didn't make it easy. You were wild, uncontrollable, and incredibly strong for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with him or his kindness. Then one day, there was an accident. You fell down a deep ravine, landing on your head. Your Grandpa Gohan fear you were dead, but not only do you live, you change. You were no longer that wild baby and accepted your grandfather's love and kindness and became a happy loving boy."

Silence engulf the island until Goku finally asked, "So I'm… an alien?" Roshi nodded.

"That… actually explains so much," Bulma commented.

Goku turned back to the stranger who apparently had some kind of connection to him. "Alright, I'm listening. Tell us who you are."

"Hmph. I wasn't expecting this. But fine. I'll tell you everything, since you'll be working for me from now on." He wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt as Krillin came out of the hole made in the house. "Your name, your real name, is Kakarot, and you and I are Saiyans."

"Saiyans?" Goku repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes, a proud warrior race from Planet Vegeta. And I am your older brother, Raditz."

"Brother?" Goku exclaimed in shock.

"That right," Raditz confirmed with a smirk.

"I don't believe it. Goku has a brother?" Bulma said aloud.

"Hold on! How do I know you're telling the truth?" Goku asked.

"That's right! And why would Goku be here if he was born on another planet?" Krillin added.

"Weren't you listen earlier, you pathetic weaklings?" Raditz spat out. "Kakarot here was suppose to kill you all, along with all the other Earthlings on this planet."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"You see, Kakarot, we Saiyans are in the business of purging planets of their native lifeforms and then selling them to the highest bidder on the Galactic Market. Who gets sent depends on the strength of inhabitants. For planets with powerful warriors, a team of adult Saiyan warrior sent, but for a planet full of weaklings like this one, our babies are more than sufficient."

Everyone looked at Raditz in horror. "You people are monsters!" Bulma exclaimed as she held Gohan close. "How could you send babies away like that?"

Raditz looked at her, eyeing Gohan for a bit. "They're more than capable of looking after themselves." He turned to Goku and frowned. "Most of the time at least. Kakarot you are a disgrace! You should have been able to easily wipe this planet clean of it's inhabitants within a year or two, especially with it's lunar cycle."

Everyone behind Goku, excepted Gohan, suddenly got scared and shared a knowing look. "What? What are you talking about? And what's a lunar cycle?"

"The moon you idiot! This planet's full moon occurs more often than most other planets," Raditz explained.

"But why does a full moon matter?" Goku asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you ever…" He finally notices Goku's lack of tail. Raditz looks at his little brother with rage and horror. "WHAT HAVE DONE TO YOUR TAIL?"

"What does it matter?" Goku asked, not seeing the point it.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed, scaring Gohan even more.

"Fine, you really want to know? I had it removed a few years ago, permanently," Goku answered.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Raditz asked. "Without your tail, your true power is gone!"

"I don't know what you mean but I guess it doesn't matter. My tail is gone for good," Goku informed his sibling.

"I guess that explains why these weaklings aren't afraid to be around you," Raditz concluded. "Still, it doesn't matter. Now that you know the truth it's time you joined your true family."

"My true family is right here, on Earth!" Goku told him. "I don't care what you say I am. Maybe I was that Saiyan sent here to kill everyone. But now I'm Goku, an Earthling! Now leave this planet!"

"You tell him Goku," Bulma cheered.

"Even if you are his brother, he doesn't have to help you kill innocent people for profit," Roshi added.

"Yeah, Goku isn't this world's destroyer. He's its savior!" Krillin exclaimed.

Raditz shook his head and walked forward, past Goku toward the house. "So, baby brother, you want me to leave you alone? Is that it? Not gonna happen. You see, the day you were sent to this planet, our home planet was destroyed. We along with two other Saiyans are the last of our race. It is your duty to continue our great legacy." He turned toward Gohan. "And it seems you've already started. I'd recognize a Saiyan tail anywhere."

Goku placed himself between his brother and his son. "Stay away from him!"

"Not a problem. He's only a halfling. You're the one I'm after. You see, me and the other survivors have run into trouble with one of the planets we've been 'cleansing'. You're weaker than I hoped, but with your help we'll get by. What do ya say?"

"Never! I'd die before a join of band of heartless pirates like you!" Goku answered.

"So you say, but I can see the fire in your eyes. You love to fight. You crave it. Just like a Saiyan should." Raditz looked his brother in the eye. "I recommend you reconsider."

"It's true. I love to fight," Goku admitted. "But I'm not a killer. My answer remains the same."

Raditz said nothing, but started walking toward them. Goku got into his fighting stance and told Krillin and Roshi to stay close to Gohan. Goku stared at his brother until the man disappeared from his view. Goku looked around trying to track his movements when Raditz appear in from of him. Before Goku could register any movement, Raditz knee planted itself in Goku's gut. Goku flew into the air for a bit before landing on his back in the sand, clutching his stomach. He was surprised by how much damage that one hit did to him. The pain was excruciating and it was hard to get up.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried he broke free of Bulma's grip and rushed to his fallen father. Roshi and Krillin ran after him but Raditz grabbed Gohan by the tail and lifted him up. Pain shot through Gohan's body as the boy grew weak. He started crying loudly.

"Let him go!" Goku shouted as he tried to get up. But the pain kept him on his back.

"You want him? Come get him," Raditz taunted.

"Come on! Get up Goku!" Krillin shouted, unable to bear what he was seeing. Sure, he'd seen Goku struggle, but he'd always come out on top. But this guy had him completely outclassed. One hit and Goku could barely move.

Goku pushed through the pain in order to get up. ' _I can't give up! I have to save Gohan!'_ Slowly, he finally managed to get on his feet.

Raditz smirked. "Not bad considering your current power level. Maybe you'll do better than that green guy I met earlier."

Goku gasped. This guy fought Piccolo. That meant that he killed him, and by extension Kami. That explained what happened to the Dragon Balls. Not wasting any time, Goku removed his blue weighted shirt, as well as his weighted armbands and shoes, and rushed at his brother.

Raditz's scouter registered the rise in Goku's power, surprising the older Saiyan. ' _Interesting, but it's still less than half of mine.'_ With Gohan still in his right hand, he used his left to easily block and parry all of Goku's attacks.

Goku threw punch after punch, taking care not to accidentally hurt Gohan. But none of his attacks worked. This went on until Raditz got bored and elbowed Goku's gut, then the top of his head. The Earth-raised Saiyan found himself face first on the ground. Raditz flipped Goku onto his back with his foot before bringing it down on the younger sibling's chest. Goku cried out in pain as Raditz laughed. "Damn it!"

"Now do you see, Kakarot? You may have been the strongest being on this planet, but the truth is your one of the weakest Saiyans! A third-class warrior! While I am a first-class warrior. Compared to me, you're nothing!" Raditz informed him. "Now, since I'm such a good brother, I'll make you a deal. Come with me, and I'll spare this planet and it's inhabitants." His raised his hand and pointed it at Gohan. "Refuse, however," purple energy glowed in his hand, "and I'll kill everyone you care about, starting with your boy here. And then I'll kill you."

Goku at Raditz in horror as the man placed the energy orb dangerously close to his wailing son. He could tell his brother was dead serious about kill his son. He weighed his options. Raditz clearly had him outclassed. He couldn't beat him alone. But neither Krillin nor Roshi were strong enough to be of any assistance. The only person who could possible help turn the tide was Piccolo, and even on the off chance that he was willing to work with him, the fact was he's now dead. And with the dragon balls gone, if anyone else died, they'd stay dead. No resurrections.

"Don't worry about us, Goku!" Krillin shouted, even though he was scared stiff of the guy who had easily beaten Goku.

"We won't let him hurt your son!" Roshi agreed as he got ready to fight Raditz himself.

"No wait!" Goku shouted his friends. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing you guys can do. He's way out of your league!" Goku turned his head to his brother. "I'll do it. If you agree to leave the people of Earth alone, I'll go with you."

"Goku you can't!" Bulma shouted, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I have to," Goku said solemnly to his oldest friend. "He came here after me. I'm the one he wants. I can't let any of you get hurt or worse because of that." Goku turned his head to his older brother. "Put him down Raditz."

Raditz obliged, dropping Gohan and removing his foot from Goku's chest. The little boy ran to his father in tears. "Daddy no! Please don't leave!" Gohan begged.

Goku, still on his back, put his hand atop Gohan's head and smiled, trying to reassure him. "It'll be ok son. As long as you and the Earth are safe, everything will be alright. But you'll have to take care of your mother for awhile."

However, his words did little to calm his son, who continued to cry. Krillin approached his friend and helped him up. "Are you sure about this Goku? How do we know he'll keep his word?"

"We don't," Goku admitted, leaning on Krillin until the pain diminished enough for him to stand on his own. "But we don't really have a choice." He didn't want to do this. He loved his life. He loved his wife and son. He loved his friends. He wouldn't change a thing even if he could. He looked to his son, who clung to his leg, shedding silent tears. Goku kneeled down and gently removed his child from his leg. "Hey, no more crying," he told his son. "You need to be strong now. For your mother, alright?" Gohan said nothing, lowering his head. Goku lifted his son's head by the chin. "Promise me son. Please."

Gohan sniffled, but finally nodded and wiped his eyes. "Ok, dad. I'll be strong, like you, and look after Mom until your back."

For a moment, Goku was silent. He forced a smile on his face and said, "Yeah, until I'm back." Truthfully he wasn't sure when or if he'd be back. At the moment, he focus was getting Raditz off Earth. What comes after, he wasn't sure, but he'd think of something. There was no way he was gonna help kill innocent people! He released his son and walked over to his friends. "Thank you, all of you. For all you've done for me."

"I think we have more to thank you for," Krillin argued.

"No, I wouldn't be who I am now without all of you. Especially you Bulma. Thank you for taking me with you on your quest."

Bulma closed the distance between them and hugged him. "Me too. You certainly know how to bring excitement into a girl's life."

Removing himself from her embrace, he started to backed away. "Tell Chichi I'm sorry and that I love her." They nodded and after putting back on his weighed gear, Goku turned to his brother.

"Are you finally done?" Raditz asked impatiently. The way his brother regarded those weak Earthlings made him sick. "Ready to join me brother?"

"We're not brothers," Goku stated. "But yeah, let's go. Nimbus!" The Nimbus cloud flew next to Goku, who jumped on.

Raditz stared at the strange cloud. He'd never seen anything like it, even in the many planets he purged. He noticed his brother planned to use it as transportation and frowned. "Don't tell me you don't know the flight technique either!"

"Huh? No, I do. I just prefer to use the Nimbus."

"Good. I've got enough to teach you about being a Saiyan without having to give you flying lessons," Raditz told his brother. "Now where'd you land?"

"I don't remember, but I think it was somewhere near Grandpa's place, since he's the one who found me," Goku answered.

Everyone watched as the two Saiyan left, praying that Goku would be alright.

* * *

As the two Saiyan flew around Mt. Paozu, Goku decided to ask Raditz something that's been bugging him. "Hey Raditz, what are the other Saiyans like?"

"Hmm? The others? One's called Nappa and the other is our prince, Vegeta," Raditz answered. "They're both strong, much stronger than me."

"What! Stronger than you?" It was difficult to believe. Raditz power was massive compared to his own and greater than any he had ever sensed. The idea that there were fighter that outclassed him frightened him, but at the same time, it got him excited.

"That's right. In fact, Vegeta is ten times stronger. You see Kakarot, a Saiyan's power level is measured at birth. Depending on the results, a Saiyan is classified into a rank. You were born with one of the lowest power levels, that's why you're a third-class Saiyan. I, on the other hand, am a first-class warrior. Nappa is an elite, and Vegeta is a super elite."

"But couldn't a regular guy surpass an elite if he trained hard enough?" Goku asked.

Raditz just laugh. "Ha ha ha ha. Good one Kakarot!"

Goku frowned. "I'm serious and my name is Goku!"

"Your name is Kakarot," Raditz argued. "You might as well forget about your Earth identity."

"Never. I may be going with you, but only to keep the Earth safe. I'll never be like you or the others!" Goku insisted.

"So you say, but I'm sure once you start your first mission, you'll realise who you really are. And it's not one of those Earthlings," Raditz said with a smirk, confident he could bring his brother around. ' _Let's just hope we can regrow your tail.'_ "There." Raditz pointed to the crater in the forest.

The two Saiyans landed at the edge of the crater. Goku looked at the round pod in the center of it. "So that's my spaceship?"

Raditz didn't answer, but jumped into the crater and examined the ship. "Good. Still in working condition. Kakarot get over here."

Goku sighed. ' _Forget it. Might as well let him call me that. He won't call me Goku no matter what.'_ Jumping down to join the other Saiyan, Goku watched as Raditz took out thin, rectangular device and pushed a button. "Whatcha doing?"

"Calling my pod," he answered as he turn his back to the other Saiyan and waited.

Goku found himself staring at Raditz's tail as a plan formed in his mind. If he could grab his brother's tail, Raditz would be powerless. Assuming the older Saiyan's guard was down, Goku lunged for the tail, but just as he was about to reach it Raditz disappeared. Before Goku could react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his fell unconscious.

"Nice try, little brother, but I expected you to try something," Raditz said as he grabbed his brother and threw him into the pod. He pushed a button on his scouter. "Prince Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"Yes. And I heard everything through the scouter. So that fool forgot his mission and went soft?" the Prince of all Saiyans commented. "Unfortunately, but hopefully we can correct that. If not, he's of no use to us."

"Alright, we're headed to your location."

"No need. Nappa and I already took care of the inhabitants."

"What?" Raditz exclaimed in shock. "I thought we needed Kakarot's help?"

"Guess not. Head over to Planet Frieza #79. We'll meet you there. And Raditz."

"Yes?"

"You know what you need to do."

A smirk crept on the Saiyan's face. "With pleasure."

* * *

Alpha: Well, first chapter's done.

Vegeta: Maybe Kakarot will finally act like a real Saiyan.

Goku: But Vegeta, hasn't acting differently made us stronger?

Vegeta: What nonsense are you babbling on about?

Goku: Well, you stopped being like that and now we can tap into the power of a Super Saiyan God.

Vegeta: …

Goku: Vegeta?

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival at 79

A/N: Next chapter is here. Enjoy, follow, fav, and review!

Chapter 2: Arrival at #79

Goku moaned as he stirred from slumber. "Oh, my head." He tried to stretch his arms, but he hit something before he could fully extend his limbs. Looking around, he saw he was in an enclosed space. "What the… Oh right." He remember what happened. He agreed to leave his home with his brother in order to keep the Earth safe. It made him sad though since he didn't know when he'd see his friends and family again. Not to mention Raditz wanted his help in killing innocent people. ' _Ok, no problem. Bulma told me once that space is really big, so maybe I'll have time to come up with something.'_

"Arriving at Planet Frieza #79," said a mechanical female voice.

' _Or not.'_ Looking through the large viewport in from of him, he saw a dark purple world mostly concealed in shadows. "Bizarre. Bulma showed me pictures of what Earth looks like from space, and this looks nothing like it!" he said aloud. He took a deep breath. "Alright, time to prepare for what's next."

* * *

"Sir, there's something coming our way," a blue humanoid alien with white hair in armor similar to Raditz's said. "An unknown pod."

"Must be Raditz brother," concluded a purple alien. This one had a fish-like face with a hole on each side of his head. Raditz had radioed in not too long ago that he had found his brother and was sending him to there. "Still can't believe there's another monkey. Get me Lord Frieza so I can inform him of this "

"Right away sir!"

* * *

The pod entered the atmosphere. "Alright, this thing should start slowing down now." Goku expected, but the pod did no such thing. "Any second now," he assured himself, with less confidence than before. The ground got closer and closer fast. "Gah! I'm gonna crash!" The pod hit the ground, but it remained intact and didn't form a crater. Goku looked confused but relieved, and looked for a way to open the door.

Two alien soldiers with emerged from a nearby building. One had grey skin, a fin at the top of his head, and sharp teeth. The other was a yellow-skinned humanoid with short red hair and eyes. "I wonder what this Saiyan's like," the grey one commented.

"According to my scouter, his power level is less than 400," the other one noted.

"That low?" the first asked. His companion nodded. They noticed the new Saiyan had yet to exit his pod. "Shouldn't he be out by now?"

The two went to investigate and spotted Goku looking around the inside of the pod. "Um, hi there. Could you tell me how to open this thing?" the Saiyan asked. The two soldiers face faulted before telling him where the open button was. As the man exited his pod, they noticed the lack of tail on his person as well as the strange clothes he wore. "Thanks. I'm Goku by the way," the Saiyan introduced himself with a smile.

The soldiers looked at him confused. The yellow one spoke up. "We were expecting some Saiyan named Kakarot."

"That's me, but I prefer Goku."

"I… see." The two soldiers exchanged confused looks. Another pod landed on another pad. "Looks like your brother is here," the yellow guy said, neither noticing the frown that appeared on Goku's face at the word 'brother'.

The pod opened and Raditz stepped out. "I see your landing went smoothly, Kakarot." He turned to the soldiers. "Beat it."

"Careful Raditz," the grey guy warned. "You may be stronger than us, but you're still not in charge."

"Perhaps, but like you said, I am stronger than you," the older Saiyan said with a smirk. "And if you make me angry, I just might…"

"Woah!" Raditz's threat was interrupted by Goku. "There's a high power of there!" he exclaimed, pointing to the tallest building. "And it's a lot larger than yours."

"What are you babbling about?" Raditz asked as he looked in that direction and used his scouter. His eyes widened when it got a reading. "Shit! Cui's here?"

"That's right," the yellow guy said with a smirk. "So behave like a good little monkey."

He growled. Cui was very verbal about his disdain for Saiyans, always trying to goad them into a fight. Oh how Raditz would rip his tongue out and watch him try to beg for mercy, but unfortunately, the purple alien's power level surpassed even Vegeta's. Him being here could be problematic. Then he realized something and turned to his brother. "Wait, how'd you detect him Kakarot? You don't even have a scouter yet."

"Oh, I learned to sense energy during my time on Earth," Goku answered.

"I see, so that mudball planet was able to provide you with something remotely useful." Goku glared at Raditz, who ignored it and grabbed his brother's arm. "Let's go Kakarot. We need to see if your tail can be regrown or not."

"Fine,, but I still don't get what's so important about having my tail" Goku said. Sure, he missed it, but the way Raditz acted, it sounded like it was imperative that it grew back. They walked in, no one noticing the cracks in the back of the elder Saiyan's armor.

* * *

"Lord Frieza." Cui kneeled before his master through the video feed.

"This had better be important," Frieza warned as he sat in his hover chair.

"O-of course my lord. It would seems that Raditz has found another Saiyan."

"Another disgusting monkey," commented an alien with pale-green skinned alien with dark green hair in a braid.

"So it seems Zarbon? I was given the impression all but three were exterminated," Frieza said with a frown. "So explain to me how exactly we managed to miss one?"

"I-I'll have the men look into it, my lord," Cui assured.

"See to it that you do." Cui nodded. "Now, what do we know about our newest recruit? How strong is he?"

"All we know is that his name is Kakarot and he's Raditz's younger brother. I had two soldiers head over to the landing pad once he landed." At that moment, the two soldiers who greeted Goku entered the room and kneeled before the image of Frieza. "And here they are. Give Lord Frieza your report on the Saiyan Kakarot."

They nodded and the yellow one looked up. "My lord, I have measured the Saiyan's power level and it reads only 334."

"Only 334? So he must be one of those lower-class monkeys," Zarbon concluded.

"Um, t-there's more, my lord," the soldier on the right stated. Frieza raised a brow, but allowed him to continue. "The Saiyan Kakarot asked to be called Goku."

"What possible importance could have?" Cui scolded. "A monkey by any other name is still a monkey! Don't waste Lord Frieza's precious time with…"

"Cui!" Frieza interrupted. "You do not speak for me. Is that understood?" Cui nodded furiously and apologized extensively. "Good. Is that all?"

"Well, the new Saiyan, he uh, didn't have his tail. Although Raditz is taking him to the infirmary in order to rectify that," the first soldier informed him. "Also, it seems he's capable of detecting power levels without a scouter. That's all, my lord."

Frieza turned to Cui. "Make sure you deduce how the Saiyan has eluded us for so long." He cut the feed and looked out the viewport of his ship.

"What are you thinking, my lord?" Zarbon asked.

"Tell me Zarbon, does 'Goku' sound like a Saiyan name?" Frieza asked as he turn to his subordinate.

"None I've ever heard," Zarbon answered, curious as to where his boss was going with this. "I assume that means something?"

"Saiyans are an arrogant and prideful race. Vegeta is the best example, the way he clings to his empty title as the Prince of all Saiyans, acting like it still means something. Yet here is a Saiyan who prefers a different name, one not native to his race." The ruler of the universe turned back to the viewport. "It could mean nothing, of course. Like Cui said, a monkey by any other name is still a monkey. But it's curious nonetheless." Zarbon bowed and turn to leave when Frieza spoke again. "One more thing. The fact that one Saiyan has remained hidden from my empire for so long is a bit of a nuisance. We'll have to rectify that."

"Me and Dodoria will personally investigate to discover other possible survivors, my lord," Zarbon assured.

Frieza turned back toward his lieutenant. "Good. And this time, don't miss a single one."

* * *

The two Saiyans nearly reached the infirmary when Raditz stopped his brother and shut off his scouter. "Before we continue, Kakarot, I need to you to understand that as far as anyone else knows, you completed your mission, alright?"

"Why?" Goku asked with a frown.

"First of all, it'd be bad for our reputation if one of our own failed to purge a planet of weaklings like Earth. I won't let you disgrace our race like that."

"There is nothing disgraceful about sparing innocent people!" Goku argued.

"Maybe for Earthlings, but you are a Saiyan and it's time you start acting like one!" Raditz nearly shouted. "And the second reason is more for you, though it still involves me. See, if Frieza knows yo…"

"Who's Frieza?"

"Oh that's right. I never told you. Frieza is the guy we work for, unfortunately," Goku could feel the animosity emanating from Raditz. Clearly he wasn't a fan. "He runs an empire spanning across the cosmos. And he's incredibly strong. The strongest in the universe."

"Woah, really?" Goku asked, not in fear, but excitement. "Guess I gotta really step up my training if I want to fight him one day."

Raditz would have been proud of that statement were he referring to anyone else. "Don't be a fool Kakarot! Frieza's power level is far beyond what a low-class warrior like you could ever hope to achieve! Now as I was saying, if Frieza found out we spared the planet, not only would he kill both of us, but he'd have Earth purge by someone willing to do it, or maybe he'll blow up the planet itself."

Goku looked at Raditz in horror. "No, he won't harm the Earth! I'll stop him!"

"You mean like how you stopped me? I only made that stupid deal because you're my brother! I could have easily just taken you and eliminated every Earthling on the planet and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do to stop me!" Raditz argued. "And as I said, Frieza is the strongest in the universe! There's only one thing in the universe that can possibly surpass Frieza's power. The legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Super… Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"Yes. A Saiyan warrior of unrivaled power! A Saiyan who has overcome the wall no one could possibly overcome. And the only Saiyan I know who stands a chance at becoming one is Vegeta. Mark my words Kakarot. The day will come when Frieza meets his end at the hands of a Saiyan. But it won't be yours."

"I still think I could beat him if I trained hard enough," Goku insisted.

Raditz sighed. "Well, at least you still have some Saiyan qualities. But if you get yourself killed, don't say I didn't warn you and don't drag me with you."

They walked through the doors into the infirmary. The room was full of computers and devices that Goku was unfamiliar with. ' _I bet Bulma would love to see all this!'_ The thought made him sad, reminding him how much he missed her and the rest of his friends.

"Well, if it isn't Kakarot," said a green reptile-like creature with an orange mohawk. "It's been many years but I'd recognize that hair style anywhere."

"Um, do I know you?" Goku asked. "And it's Goku, actually."

The alien turned to Raditz in confusion. "The idiot hit his head during his mission and lost all memory of his true self," he explained, "so he's going by that other name despite how many times I've told him his name is Kakarot!"

"Ah, brain damage. Can't help with that. I'm not a neurologist," the alien informed them.

"Well, what about tails, Malaka?" Raditz asked, referring to the alien doctor by name.

Malaka looked at Goku and noticed the missing appendage. "I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees."

"Good. Make sure Kakarot gets his tail back. He'll need it." Raditz heads to the door.

"And where are you going?" Goku asked.

"To get your armor and scouter. You'll need them, even if you can sense power levels on your own." He walked right out the door.

"But I like my outfit," the younger Saiyan complained.

"You'll find that the battle armor is much more effective for your missions than that garb you're wearing," Malaka assured him.

A pit formed in the center of Goku's stomach. He had almost forgetting what he was here to do. To help kill innocent lives for the greed of others like Frieza and his fellow Saiyans. "Hey, do you know where I can get some training done later?"

(For the record, Malaka is not an OC. He was the one who healed Vegeta and was present at the beginning of Bardock-the Father of Goku.)

Two pods raced through space. One carried a bald, bulky man with a slim mustache but long mustache and a blue scouter. The other had a shorter, less bulky man with spiky black hair that stood up. A red scouter was over his left eye. "Hey Vegeta," the bald man called out through his scouter.

"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta responded, annoyed that his rest was interrupted.

"Why'd you send Raditz after his brother?" Nappa asked. "It's not like we needed any help. We didn't even need to turn into Great Apes to wipe out those weaklings."

"Who's to say he won't prove useful in the future?" Vegeta said.

"But he's so weak!" Nappa countered. "And Earth has made him soft. He's only here because of that stupid deal Raditz made. I doubt he'll willingly assist us in purging more planets."

"Let me worry about that," Vegeta instructed. "And if he proves to be more trouble than he's worth, I'll let you be the one to kill him."

* * *

Raditz walked into the infirmary, Battle Armor and scouter in hand, but was surprised to find no one inside. "What the… Where's Kakarot and Malaka?" he asked aloud.

"Well, it took you quite a bit to get back." Raditz turned around to see the green-skinned doctor. "Kakarot's tail has regrown. Just make sure he's more careful. The rejuvenation machine wasn't designed to regrow appendages. It's a miracle his regrew at all. He may not be so lucky next time."

"Good, he'll need that tail of his," Raditz said, glad his brother's tail was back. He didn't want to think about the shame he would have brought had the doctor failed. ' _Nappa would never shut up about it.'_ "Where is Kakarot anyway?" Raditz asked.

"He asked where the training facilities are. I swear, you Saiyan are completely obsessed with getting stronger. He didn't even wait to adjusted to having his tail back. No, he got dressed and immediately asked to train."

Raditz smirked at that. ' _Kakarot was more Saiyan than he knows. And I bet his Saiyan blood with boil during his first purge and he'll finally forget about those Earthlings. Too bad his son couldn't join us.'_ Raditz walked off to meet with his brother.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Goku walked around the facility, his newly grown tail waving behind him. Malaka set room to simulate Planet Vegeta's environment, which included a reddish sky, desert, and gravity that was ten times greater than Earth's. The efforts to adjust to the increase in gravity were made harder by the fact that he still wore his weighted clothes. He considered taking them off, but then realized keeping them on would be more beneficial to his training. He needed to get as strong as possible. So he continued taking laps around the room when the door opened and Raditz would through. He seemed unaffected by the change in gravity. "Almost feels like home. I see you're struggling with Planet Vegeta's gravity."'

"Yeah, it's so much greater than Earth's! No wonder you're so strong if your planet was like this," Goku commented.

Raditz frowned. "Our planet, Kakarot," he corrected.

Goku shook his head at Raditz. "Earth is my planet. I may have been born on Planet Vegeta, but the Earth will always be my homeworld. Nothing will change that."

Raditz growled. ' _Don't be so sure, baby brother. You will embrace your roots eventually!'_ "These are your new clothes."

He tossed them to his brother, who caught them and fell on his back. Getting back up, which took a bit, Goku dropped them. "I don't need them."

"Yes, you do. The scouter is more than a device to detect and measure power levels. It also acts as a communications device. As for the armor, it's lightweight, but durable."

Goku examined the armor. It was black in the chest area, outlined in white, and with a brown spot in the middle and on the shoulder guards. There was long black pants too and white boots and gloves. The scouter was blue.

"Vegeta and Nappa won't be here for a few months. But once they arrive, we'll see what our next mission is. I suggest you prepare yourself for it." Raditz walked out of the training room, leaving Goku to his training.

Goku looked at the door after Raditz had left. ' _A few months. Then I can't waste any time! I gotta get much stronger if I want to stop them.'_ He started throwing punches and kicks into the air.

* * *

Vegeta: (Super Saiyan) My title is NOT empty. (Rains down ki blasts)

Alpha: (Runs away) I only wrote it because it's something Frieza would say!

Vegeta: So you believe my title actually has meaning?

Alpha: Uh, yes?

Vegeta: (Powers down to base) You'd do well to remember that. (Walks away)

Bulma: _sigh_ You should have known Vegeta's title is a touchy subject.

Future Trunk: You're lucky father didn't kill you.

Alpha: Why do I get the feeling this isn't going be the last time this happens?

Bulma: Probably won't be. (Trunks nods)

Alpha: Why me?


End file.
